Spring 2006 SGA Election
The Spring 2006 SGA Election had a run-off election that took place on April 11th and 12th on ASAP."Student body elects new SGA president, vice-president". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved August 21, 2012. Executives Candidates in bold were awarded the position; candidates in italics were put into a run-off election. President *''Adam Cowdin: 49.7% (575 votes)'' *''Enrique Vazquez: 23.08% (267 votes)'' *James Johnson: 19.19% (222 votes) *John Merritt: 7.43% (86 votes) *Write-ins: 0.61% (7 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 1,157 Run-off *'Adam Cowdin: 63.9% (622 votes)' *Enrique Vasquez: 36.1% (352 votes) *Total votes: 974 Vice President *''Jude "Alpha" St. Croix: 39% (342 votes)'' *''Christian Porter: 37.17% (326 votes)'' *William Conway: 22.58% (198 votes) *Write-ins: 1.25% (11 votes) *Total votes: 877 Run-off *'Christian Porter:' *Jude "Alpha" St. Croix: *Total votes: Treasurer *'Christina Gomez: 55.31% (469 votes)' *Fabian Vasquez: 24.88% (211 votes) *Richard Knight: 18.51% (157 votes) *Write-ins: 1.3% (11 votes) *Total votes: 848 Secretary *'Lauren Williams: 52.1% (434 votes)' *Holly Sanders: 47.9% (399 votes) *Total votes: 833 College Representatives College of Architecture Representative (1 seat) *'Muneera Mohammad-Shah: 100% (12 votes)' College of Business Representative (5 seats) *'Brian Sullivan: 37.66% (177 votes)' *'Robert Garcia: 14.47% (68 votes)' *'Kimberly Sheehan: 13.62% (64 votes)' *'Mario Zarazua: 8.94% (42 votes)' *'Carlos Robledo: 8.72% (41 votes)' *Rob Zuniga: 8.09% (38 votes) *Jorge Portes: 4.89% (23 votes) *Zelan Alvarado: 2.77% (13 votes) *Write-ins: 0.85% (4 votes) *Total votes: 470 College of Education and Human Development Representative (4 seats) *'Brian Smith: 50.63% (40 votes)' *'Janice Gaiter: 49.37% (39 votes)' *Total votes: 79 College of Engineering Representative (2 seats) *'Miyah Calhoun: 94.87% (37 votes)' *'Joanne Moreno (write-in): 2.56% (1 vote)' *Other write-in: 2.56% (1 vote) *Total votes: 39 The other write-in was ineligible for the office. College of Liberal and Fine Arts Representative (5 seats) *'Sheridan Shelton: 32.81% (63 votes)' *'Rachel Holder: 28.65% (55 votes)' *'Anthony Taylor: 21.88% (42 votes)' *'Tudor Alexandrescu-Cotae: 15.63% (30 votes)' *'Mark Este (write-in): 1.04% (2 votes)' *Total votes: 192 College of Public Policy Representative (1 seat) *'Christina Anthony: 90.91% (10 votes)' *Write-in: 9.09% (1 vote) *Total votes: 11 College of Sciences Representative (5 seats) *'John Gooch: 15.31% (30 votes)' *'Ziyad Effendi: 14.8% (29 votes)' *'Alicia Matus: 14.8% (29 votes)' *'Egbe Asowata: 13.78% (27 votes)' *'Jacob Garcia: 13.27% (26 votes)' *Amanda Onyeagu: 10.2% (20 votes) *Andrea Barrington: 8.67% (17 votes) *Rudy Rivera: 8.67% (17 votes) *Write-ins: 0.51% (1 vote) *Total votes: 196 Other Representatives Undeclared Representative (3 seats) There were neither candidates on the ballot nor write-ins for this position. Sophomore Representative (3 seats) *'Joseph Garza: 36.67% (44 votes)' *'James Brown: 25.83% (31 votes)' *'Jon Nelson: 20.83% (25 votes)' *Andrew Stevens: 12.5% (15 votes) *Write-ins: 4.17% (5 votes) *Total votes: 120 Junior Representative (3 seats) *'Jaime Villanueva: 43.48% (60 votes)' *'Jeffrey Hill: 38.41% (53 votes)' *'William Cigich: 14.49% (20 votes)' *Write-ins: 3.62% (5 votes) *Total votes: 138 Senior Representative (3 seats) *'Tommy Thompson: 55.03% (175 votes)' *'Marcos Cavazos: 39.62% (126 votes)' *Write-ins: 5.35% (17 votes) *Total votes: 318 Graduate Representative (3 seats) *'Valerie Broderick: 100% (18 votes)' Referendum International Education Fee *'For: 50.96% (449 votes)' *Against: 49.04% (432 votes)"Student government to conduct run-off election". UTSA Today from 4/10/06. Retrieved April 27, 2013. *Total votes: 881 References Category:Student Government Association Category:Student Government Association Category:2005-2006 at UTSA